User talk:ErinEmeraldflame
[July 2010 Archive] [August 2010 Archive] [September 2010 Archive] Lol Lol, thanks for correcting Ice Oni, it is waaaay to early in the day for me. xD Katherine Deathpants 16:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Emerging pattern? As you may have noticed, I am slowly trying every snack on every pet. And with six different pets (seven pets, two are wraith), it is quite time consuming. Sorry I have not been as diligent on the spider, but after getting the card I lost interest. In any event, with the work on the Satyr and Wraith, I believe I see an emerging pattern, which is, all Loved snacks are in the same school (no mystery there), and, can be crafted. This might be the single best part of picking up crafting. What we need is some reporting from other schools. AngusFiredust 19:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thunder Colossus? I got attack by this. LOL Wow what a major goof up on my part! I forgot to mention in my previous topic about my theory that "all 'loved' snacks can be crafted" only applies to LEVEL 48 PETS! Sorry! The death bat is almost all done; I must say, it is quite time consuming to keep detailed notes, I have to use Wizard101, a word processsor, and this website. For instance, I like to make the price in the Bazaar is lower than the vendor, because often it is NOT! I trained every snack recipe (on both accounts too) and I just can't remember them all; that's wikia comes in, and that's why I like to help, its a great resource. I will check out the popsicle. AngusFiredust 23:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Snacks Tried the Popsicle on the Satyr and Square Root on Spider, updated wikia accordingly. Inferno Hound I just researched Inferno Hound for over an hour. I know quite a few people who would like to get one, but i cant find any stats. I also can't find anyone with an Inferno Hound. I was wondering if you could plz try to find out the stats of the Inferno Hound. -- 16:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner Best we have so far Our page Inferno Hound is the best we have so far, someone would have to go research the pet in game or hatch one themselves, I've tried without success. ErinEmeraldflame 16:14, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Stats for Hybrids are problematic. Only 1st generation pets have standardized stats. They could be all over the place depending on the specific Hatch - even just between Orthrus and Helephant. Miguel Wildthorn 02:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another concern Erin.. Enemy Hooligan is not in the Hyde Park creature list. I would add it but i can't for two reasons. reason one is because the section says not to add text directly to that category and second reason is i don't know how to add it so.. is it possible for you too add Hooligan to the Hyde Park creature list? because they are in there... Re11ding 20:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) once again i had to edit because i forgot my signature Your welcome! This is a geat site, I just want all the info to be correct! glad to be of assistance! Re11ding 20:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (dang it! is there anything i can set so i automatically place my signature on talk pages? i keep forgetting!) Great info on pet snacks! I will try your theories out on the Sturdy Dragon see how it works; but it does look promising. I missed all the Mega-Snack Pack items on any pet and they will stay untested. IMO if there is any one Crown item to get, it would be the Phosphorescent Maul at level 25; each of my three kids will get one, two already do, wanted to see what the best October gift card is, too bad can't get Dragonblade until December. Last night got two Queen Spiders from Yeva but no hat. I was thinking I was pushing my Balance friend to the limit, so decided to go for her Balance coat from Malistaire, and wouldn't you know it, got the hat from Gravelbeard. Now what to do with the 40 leftover enchanted Poison cards, two and the spider was dead. I forgot that my Balance friend can dispatch it pretty quick. I was trying PunkyMax's dispel trick but I gave up when the boss would put it on the spider or the spider on the boss; who gets it then? AngusFiredust 13:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A missing treasure card Hello again Erin! it appears we have another missing object in the list of treasure cards category. Actually i don't think the card is even added to the site either! Could you check for me? The treasure card is Mutate Magma Man Re11ding 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Done and done. Mutate Magma Man Treasure Card page has been created. i do not know who drops it though but i filled out everything else. mind adding it to the treasure card list? oh and btw, Mutate Magma Man cards are always at the bazaar. usually there's always a 100 of them there. Re11ding 15:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Snack Guide Thanks for the heads up on the snack guide. It's awesome by the way. Ninstroyer Snack Table Thanks, great job! I suppose that Pet template could be modified a bit now - just to show what class/school does it like (for example Meals/Death in case of Brown Spider). One thing bother me - according to my notes Brown Spider (death) likes Chocolate Cake, but doesn't like Chocolate Donut - both those snacks are Death and Desserts. I'll check it once more time to be sure. Ian Owlwhisper 17:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Messed up link I was looking at pet hybrids today, and I found myself on the Basilisk page. I clicked on the link to the Creeper pet, but instead of going to the pet page, it was a page about the monster in Kensington Park. since i do not know how to edit links yet, I was wondering if you could fix it. --Jeffrey Icehunter 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter, Grandmaster Diviner A Simple Question I've seen Kraysys Astral Carsenet (sorry about spelling) in the game. I actually own it, from the bazaar. Trade, Auction, check! You erased what I'd put, although I knew it was tradeable and auctionable. I'd just like to tell you before putting the info back on. Leave a message on my talk page. Check the bazaar, you will see. 22:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The reason I never put the lines is because i'm not sure how, I'm pretty basic when it comes to templates. If you can tell me how I will edit the page. Thanks: 00:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Nice job on the 10 000 posts ( eat that potrast and shadow! XD) Just tried to edit but the same edit was already there! It wouldn't come out and say Trade? Yes. Auction? Yes. Annoying. More annoying than teen swears. I don't understand why it won't! Very frustrating indeed! ROAR! I don't understand. Do you? 01:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Chillcloak NP! I actually went in game to go check the spelling. A new user,Wulfswift, gave me the heads up. Good catch on his/her part. I know I wouldn't have caught it. Nebrie 04:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) T -v- t I've been pouring over some grammar sites about proper use of a hyphen. Apparently, the hyphening in the game is inappropriate. So that means the rules are up in the air and we can do whatever we want. I've always look at a hyphen to mean one word but on the wiki we like to capitalize all words except for articles. (to, a, of, the) Consistency on our website is more important that what is in game as long as it maintains the spirit/heart of Wizard 101. Make it a capital T. Frost-Toed. Nebrie 16:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ice Colossus: Pip O'Plenty vs Pip Boost I think you should remove Pip Boost as Talent Slot 3 for Ice Colossus. A 1st generation pet will only have one or the other. Pip boost has been phased out, so isn't as relevant. Miguel Wildthorn 02:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Housing conversion Actually I was looking into that right now. I was going to finish the NPC MooShu store first. I think that is the last NPC housing store that needs to be done. Then I can go through systematically and convert whatever is left. A lot I'm sure. Nebrie 02:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) In b4 10,001 Hey, I noticed you had 10,000 edits. :) Nice! Katherine Deathpants 03:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Black Spider vs Doom Scurrier Is there a real difference or is it just a name change? Miguel Wildthorn 02:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to cause a problem Hi, I'm not sure how to talk to you with the block in place. I guess this will have to do. The prices entered are 2-3 days old at most. If the item templates I'm using are out of date, are there current ones? Thanks and let me know. User:massousa Editing Issues Sorry Again for any trouble I caused. I believe this is the template I used for items: http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ItemInfobox/doc I've recopied it so it WILL be the template I use in the future. Since I've got you, I have a few questions. If I get to be a pest, just point me to an info page or tell me to go away for a while. I've been editing http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellow%27s_Shoes_of_the_Hushed and realized I a) named the page wrong - (It should be Bellows%27_Shoes_of_the_Hushed) and don't know how to change the name correctly and b) need to hook it to a dropped item on http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellows, and c) Can't seem to find it by doing a search so... a) How do I rename a page I've created and how ugly does this get if it's explicitly linked to another page? b) What's the correct way to link one page to another (like the "dropped item" case in this example)? c) In trying to fix a similar problem with "Spike's Robe of the Phoenix" I think I ended up with two slightly differently named pages because I couldn't find the first one after a search. Did you go back and purge my mess? Also, is there a lag before the Wiki Search facility can find a new page? Last bit, what's the convention on prices? There used to be a separate property for Bazaar price vs. Vendor price. Should I just put the highest vendor price (treating the Bazaar as any other vendor) or leave the Bazaar out of the equation? How about "No Auction" items? Currently, I'm treating the Bazaar as a vendor, which may not be appropriate. Thanks, I really do want to help, not just make more work for you. Cheers! Massousa 05:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Attaching pictures to pages Thanks for the info, I'll do my best. Working on http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Bellows%27_Shoes_of_the_Hushed, I got the linkages OK, I think but connecting a picture is problematic. The picture seems to upload OK, and if I try again, the wiki notes the duplicate, but it doesn't consistently show on the target page. Any thoughts as to where I booboo'd. Massousa 12:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fix There is 2 Cloud Demon on the Tenacious page --BenjaminStormrunner 19:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Categories Can I make a Category that includes exclusive pet cards? --BenjaminStormrunner 19:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pet Cards Cards that you can't train for but your pet can have a card at a pet level These cards are like: Snow Snake, Fire Seprent, Storm Seprent, Ice Hound cards Islands From the template they are pulling the category "any level items", which is not true. Islands are level 15+. Ideas on how to fix this besides manually? Nebrie 21:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Help with Astral Carcanet And before you ask: that is the correct spelling XD Anyway thanks for all the help on Krasys Astral Carcanet. Appreciated. (But then again what kind of admin is unappreciated? :P) If there's any help needed I'll be calling whoever is online ... :) Again thanks. 01:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) 10,000 edits I just noticed that you have over 10,000 edits. WOW. That is cool congrats. --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Brady's Deck of the Kraken Sry, made a mistake in the lvl. I was looking at what a deck item page should look like and i guess i must have accidentally copied the lvl thing. The deck is REALLY a lvl 30 item and i going to fix the mistake lol :) Helephant pet (new) I got my Helephant pet within the past week. I just got Health Gift as a talent, and I think I updated the listing correctly - moving tenacious to the old, Spirited and Health Gift to the new. William Ashstrider 15:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cloak Erin, I was at the bazaar snagging up treasure cards for crafting pet snacks; I sort by cost and buy the cheapest. I came across a card I have never seen; Cloak, so I bought it, then came to this website to check it out, and it is not listed. I uploaded an image of it (http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Cloak.png). Sorry I can't remember the price but it was the cheapest Balance Treasure Card. AngusFiredust 20:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cloak again Thanks for creating the card page. And of course the next question is, where does it come from? AngusFiredust 20:51, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for make the Pet Item Card Catagory --Benjamin SR 21:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Card-Giving Talents The card giving Talents like Curse-Giver and Feeling Weak state that they provide a chance that the pet may cast the card. I think that's not quite accurate, rather they give a card for the wizard to cast. I guess, technically the animation will come from the pet. But it is significantly different from a May Cast, like Spritely, which is initiated by the pet rather than the wizard. Card-Giving Talents place cards into the wizards deck. May Cast Talents don't actually give cards as far as I know. Miguel Wildthorn 22:05, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin Can you help me become a Admin? --BenjaminStormrunner 22:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprite Time My friend upgrade his Green cat thug and showed me sprite time when we were hatching and then he showed me how it work like sprited --BenjaminStormrunner 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Another Goof I found another messed up link. This time it's the Death Oni. From the Wraith page, I clicked Death Oni but instead of going to pet, it went to the enemy in mooshu. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Ok Ok thanks for that too. I should probably get used to editing these by myself. I keep coming across them. Well, thanks anyways. O and btw I couldnt find that button on my keyboard so I had to copy paste it from above lol. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Those Eggs... I was wondering if you could maybe help me update the eggs for some of the hybrids. I hatch a lot and have friends that do to and we are normally left wondering what pet we got. I only recently figured out that I can just go to the dye shop, but I still think that it would be very helpful if we could fill in some of those blank spots where egg names should be. Thanks. Jeffrey Icehunter 03:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Siggy Button Ok thanks for that pointer. It will be very useful in signing, because for some reason the signature button isn't working today. Thanks Jeffrey Icehunter 03:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter (Used the button above tab FINALLY this is easier :D ) Item Pricing This one still confuses me a bit, I think. I haven't been touching the "Buy" prices unless a vendor is associated, and then only from the vendor listed (this is the price at which the vendor buys, correct?). "Sell" prices I've been taking from all vendors (including the Bazaar) I've offered the item for sale to. The Bazaar's auction price is always wildly higher. Since Bazaar prices were eliminated from the template, I had assumed they got folded into the vendor pricing. If that's wrong then the "high sell" price should be removed. (And tell me so I don't do that any more. Ack! Sorry!) "Low sell" price is taken from a specific vendor and is legitimate (and maybe should be copied into "High Sell" since I usually only have one sample?). If I AM wrong, is this to reflect price ranges based on color? Slightly different subject: Quests. Any ETA on the new quest template? And for your entertainment: I've been dutifully taking screen shots of my characters in quests only to find it's the quest info box that is called for in the quests' gallery. Oops. Just need to run another Death wizard up from scratch to 38th level...maybe later. Massousa 04:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Different Eggs Yes, I am aware that there are different eggs for different schools. Being a pet fanatic has gotten me a lot of friends who are also into hatching. Some of the eggs i have asked my friends when I find out that they have hatched. If any of them are wrong, I apologize, but I have been putting what I have found out from around the spiral. P.S. being storm I am very well aware that there are different storm eggs. Jeffrey Icehunter 04:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Is That Guessing? Also because I am not 100% sure, does that count as guessing? I trust most of my friends, and I hope that they have been honest. Jeffrey Icehunter 04:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Re Prices Stuff Great! Then I'm OK on pricing. Be well. Massousa 06:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unique Hybrids on pets pages So, it looks like you did install it, didn't you? Just glad to be of help, Death Lord 21:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) WizardBlox Can I make a WizardBlox page for the iphone app or is that not related to wizard101 enough?--Tyler225544 23:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the thanks, and the welcome. I'm glad to help how I can. One question I have that I haven't quite been able to find the information for - in a fight like Sergeant Skullsplitter (I'm serious about getting this Triton Statue!), is there any way to tell which loot really ought to be attributed to Skullsplitter, and which ought to be attributed to the Scarlet Screamer? My example is that I just received a Blonde Strawberry, which is on neither mobs' page. I wanted to ask if there was a way to tell before I put it on either page. (Later, I will go harass Screamers solo to see if they will drop it for me, too.) (had to edit, forgot my sig!) Jenna.elf 01:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) page change Can you change the Brown Spider page to the Brown Spider (Pet) page please Wizard Blox Here the wizardblox page https://www.wizard101.com/game/iphone --Tyler225544 23:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I think my eyes are bleeding I fully agree with your's and everyone's opinion about this forced new wiki look. never more have i seen something this badly designed since google changed youtube's look. I would have posted this on the message you sent me but i saw no reply button in that forum page. What are we gonna do..? Re11ding 02:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Wikia change In regards to Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! If wikia continues with this change and does not even acknowledge their users, it's probably time to find a new host, preferably one like http://wikispot.org/About_Wiki_Spot From what I've read on wikispot, it's completely free for non-commercial wiki's like this one. Unlimited everything. You have complete control over the format and look of the pages. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere or changing anytime soon, which is a good thing. There are no adds; it runs completely on donations and it looks like they're doing quite well. If that doesn't quite fit your needs, you can go to http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?WikiFarms to look at other "Wiki Farms" As far as moving goes, you may be able to export this wiki so that you can import it into the new one. I know WikiSpot has both import and export capabilities, but I haven't really looked at them. ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Two Monstrous There are two, one Monstrous and one Monstrous Treasure Card. Can you check it out for me? Thanks, Death Lord 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I bet we know what it is now Remember the Fire Nova spell that Estrakir Gloomthorn uses? I think it is Power Nova mutated with a mutation spell from the Sun School in Celestia. For details, check out this in the Update Notes. The Seeker 00:34, October 11, 2010 (UTC)TheSeeker https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/updatenotes Rank Eight Spells I have seen more and more rank 8 spell images popping up, and I now know quite a few. I am not really very good with large scale edits, so can you plz make the category for me? Thanks Jeffrey Icehunter 04:15, October 11, 2010 So thats why... Ok then. That makes sense. I noticed over 11,000 edits. That is crazy. Are you top editor? Anyways, I was wondering before why Potroast42 deleted that Leviathan page. I thought I was cool, but I get it now. --Jeffrey Icehunter 04:47, October 11, 2010 New host Glad you guys are moving to a better host :). Give me a holler if you need help. ~ElectrodeXS.net 16:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Offer for help :) "...you wouldn't happen to know any php or css coding by chance would you?" I know a little. I'm a quick learner and completely self-taught as far as what I do know. Generally, I'll need a webpage or program to do something and I'll figure out what code to use and how to use it. I'm especially adept with swf files, but you probably don't need that lol. Anything particular in mind? ~ElectrodeXS.net 03:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Still alive Just been busy and you are too. With two accounts I can battle two characters at one time, I can farm for reagents, but I can only train one pet at a time. I gave up for now testing every food on a pet after seeing your Snack Classes. Previously I thought once a pet maxed out all stats, the pet cannot advance any more. That is just not true. The stats max but I can still advance to Epic. Its just that going to Epic could be a big waste of time. My Death Bat has maxed stats by careful training and feeding. Turns out I did not need to be so careful. (Had to train it to Ancient to get its card.) So given that the game I am most likely to get a "4" on is the maze game, the training strategy is now a) find the pet's snack class by trying various snacks (using your info to do it quicker) b) buy or craft loves, or likes if they are cheap. Don't waste time fighting bosses trying to get specific drops. c) Train pet using maze game d) feed pet the pet its likes or loves, or Dragonspyre "5" snack drops (still don't have all Grand Gear) e) evaluate at adult. Then if the pet is weak in Strength, I can go over to the Gobbler Drop and do Apple. I hate that game though. Another possible strategy I thought might work is doing the first three steps of the dance game then intentionally failing to get it over, then feed with "5", like, or love snack. Unfortunately so far my pets have a low Agility requirement, seems I still get more advance for time spent with the maze game. The maze and gobbler drop are linear in difficulty/reward, but the dance is exponential, and the cannon is punitive. If anybody is reading my drivel, some hints on the maze game - clocks give you 10 more seconds, red star is speed up, blue star lets you eat ghosts (think PacMan), and it does not last long. The ghosts do not go into dead ends, and ghosts wont freeze you if you are in a corner; so if a collision is imminent, run into the closest corner. You can also rotate in the corner to survey where the ghost went. For the pizza and apple games it is hard to tell the clocks from the food from a distance. It seems there is a bit of unfairness in the pet Loves and whether its dropped, bought, or crafted. I got lucky with the Wraith and the Satyr and that I did crafting. What if it was a drop? What happens when everyone finds your info and the price shoots up on dropped snacks, similar to Diamond, Black Pearl, or Blood Moss? No reply necessary. AngusFiredust 15:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quest Images and Code I'd be glad to help with the coding. I also want to convert all the .gif icons to .png because having a uniform icon format would make things easier, but I can wait until after the move... You can find both my email and my skype address on my website under "Contact Info" NOTE: I receive all emails and skype messages instantly. The only time I would not reply right away would be when I'm not at my computer, which is not very often. ~ElectrodeXS.net 15:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quest Infobox Pointers Thanks, I completely forgot about that :) ~ElectrodeXS.net 19:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Colossus Boulveard Quests I suppose whether or not any of the colossus boulevard quests were storyline would depend on whether or not they lead to something or unlock something outside of colossus boulevard. I was under the impression that the main quests of colossus boulevard had to be completed in order for Merle Ambrose to give you another storyline quest. If that's not the case then they wouldn't be storyline. Would you happen to know which way or the other? If the later is true then I'll stick with non-storyline. ~ElectrodeXS.net 19:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I has made a card for Magma Colossus! I hope you don't mind. i knew they never made a card for the move so i decided to make one myself! do you like it? [[User:Re11ding|'re11ding']] ERIN! HELP! erin, recently the wiki pages have gotten all messed up, i can't even get to type this message without a difficult time finding the box! here, idk if it's happening to everyone but this is what the page looks like while i type you this message. here are some other pictures too. ( i zoomed out the page so you could see how it affected everything) http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Error1.png http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Error2.png http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Error3.png help? plz? what do i do to fix this? Re11ding 23:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Messed up look I can confirm that it's not just happening to one person, as it is the same for me. ~ElectrodeXS.net 00:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Me too. How to "fix" the messed up look To the people above me, yeah I had the same problem. What I did to deal with it is I went up to the top of the page, hovering over my avatar, I clicked "change" which took me to the Preferences menu. (I couldn't find any other way.) After that, I went to "Skins" and changed the skin to Monobook. I don't like Monobook, but oh well. I guess Wikia detonated the Monaco skin? LOL O_o Katherine Deathpants 00:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Its All Monoco Wikis Katherine's suggestion of using monobook for now is a good one, Enlightened Shadow did the same thing to get his not working. Like the last times the site bugged out, it looks like Wikia is making changes without warning us first. This time they appear to have messed up Monoco. EnlightenedShadow is sending them an email. Sorry for the inconvenience. ErinEmeraldflame 00:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Monoco works again! j2luk (just to let you know) ~ElectrodeXS.net 04:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quest Infobox Pointers (2) You mentioned "Instance Categories" and I just realized I have no idea what those are lol. What are they? ~ElectrodeXS.net 06:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lots of new wand pages! The new wand pages are all from the bazaar and i dont think you will find them in mooshu or dragonspyre shops. What i think is that people tend to ignore them when looking for a new wand because there are better wands than these ones. User:TalonThunderTamer 7:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey erin? are you positive that Pumpkin head drops the black cat pet? i've been farming from him like no tomorrow yet i haven't seen him do that.... [[User:Re11ding|'re11ding']] :I second what Re11ding says. Someone I was battling with told me they got two last year, so it must have dropped last year. Does it still drop this year? Katherine Deathpants 20:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) A wiki contributor Someone is making random pages and writing stuff like it is a pet yo. Could you please ban them? Here is an example:Banshee (Pet). There is no such thing. Thanks, Happy Halloween! Death Lord 22:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Zeke Quests & Potion Quests I'm guessing we remove these from the categories? ~ElectrodeXS.net 02:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Minor question Not an important one, just cause you have lots of connections so might have heard. I know you were asking if Pumpkin Head still drops the Black Cat this year. (I haven't received one from him.) I was wondering if he still drops the Spider Golem. PunkyMax 17:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Max Daydreamer Grumpy -vs- Evil Snowman pet I'm posting this to both Erin and Katherine's talk page. I consider you both pet experts that is the reason for the double post. I do not need a direct response. Currently the Grumpy Snowman and the Evil Snowman have been getting some traffic and at this point they look like the same pet. It was my understanding that the Evil Snowman was the cardless pet while the Grumpy Snowman was the one with a card. I have the Grumpy Snowman dropped by Jacques the Scratcher (109 tries but I did get it)and it came with a card. I do not have the Evil Snowman dropped by Pops O'Leary. Currently the pets look one in the same on the Wikia. Is this true? I have the suspicion that people are getting the two confused and posting the right stuff on the wrong pet but I have no proof. Could either one of you look into this? Thank you. Nebrie 18:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Curse Giver Does It mean it might give a card in the deck? Or means the pet casts it Curse Giver --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 21:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Crown Items In the test realm, Crabling and Iathane Spectre are for sale! Also, I found a mythblade treasure card, going to make a page for it. Happy Halloween!Death Lord 21:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, I will not try TO hard :P but I will still try. XD I wish Katherine had remembered about stats when she took the picture. Unless that was the normal Goat Monk. And i did not know that only two people that don't work for KI don't have it. That is kinda dissapointing, but oh well. I have a feeling that this is going to take a long time... Jeffrey Icehunter 00:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter I Failed lol I made the Life Cyclops page, but I made the wrong format lol. Can you fix it? I couldn't figure our how to delete it XD. Jeffrey Icehunter 04:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Ok, thanks Thanks for fixing the page. Now i know that I should not keep looking for that delete button lol. Since this pet is relatively new, I was nota able to fill in a lot of the stuff, and I am still researching the look like thing. Jeffrey Icehunter 05:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Dragonspyre Teleport Stones I remember that I crated Dragonspyre Teleport Stones. I will be adding maps soon --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 20:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks for adding the pet talent links allo! thanks for adding the pets to the talents pages as i've been inputting the talents i've discovered for all the pets i've been working on... i didn't even consider doing that... conscientious people like you are what make wiki pages WORK... ty for your attention to detail... cheers!! ConnorSwiftthistle 06:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Maker's / Markmaker's Windwalkers While farming for Hydra statue (Finally got it! Yay!) yesterday I did indeed pick up Markmaker's Windwalkers boots. Picture. Nebrie 15:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Level 48 Spell Quests Hi, thanks for answer. I'm lvl 45 (and half) Theurist at the moment so I'll try to update lvl 48 life spell quest chain in similar way as I did with Nature's Lock/Book Return/Beat the Plague (I'll try not to forget about screenshots as I did with some in case of 38 lvl quests though). And I know it's off topic but I have to say this - I just can't wait to hug MY OWN FUZZY FOREST LORD so badly ;-D Ian Owlwhisper 17:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: forgot about topic Frostzilla I saw that you added alternate stats to the Frostzilla hybrid page. Where did you see that Frostzilla? Katherine Deathpants 22:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Again Ok, I will remember that. I didn't realize so many things were missing from this lol. Looks like I have some work ahead of me. Anyways, thanks for the pointers. Jeffrey Icehunter 22:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Midnighter Gold? Hi Erin! I noticed you reverted the gold change I made on Midnighter, which raises a question. It was my understanding that on any static fight (bosses/unique mobs, where you can't separate the 'boss' from their minion), the gold total dropped was acceptable for the gold line? In my encounter with Midnighter and his minion, I received 26 gold. I'm sorry if I was incorrect in this! Should I stick to the gold total for "purple" bosses only? Thanks in advance. :) Jenna.elf 02:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Spells Hello. Are you done with DragonSpyre yet? If so, try to go on the test realm and be a level 58, because I wanna know what the new spells are.--Kellymaster3000 14:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Housing project and future jobs Every housing item, that I can find, on the wiki has been converted. I'm now going through the bazaar to look for items that are not currently in the wiki to add them. Plant and Wall Hanging done. Starting in on the outdoor stuff now. After I finish with that I will focus on the crafting vendors. Toshio's stuff needs to have more info and Balthazar Dragonthorn shop is almost nothing but red lines. =( I'll get to it. School has picked up significantly. I'll be on sporadically but I wanted you to know what I'm working on. Nebrie 23:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Watchtower Hall Hi Erin, I'm over my head, maybe you can fix the problems. The Watchtower Hall, and everything except the first two reagents, are crafted, outdoor, items. (http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Watchtower_Hall). Among the items, only the Ornamental Stepstone shows up on this page (http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Crafted_Outdoor). I know you have to add a category but I am befuddled on how to do it, and, I don't want to mess it up. Also the Grassy Mound and Water Fountain do not have a pages, perhaps you could get it started. I'm having a devil of a time crafting the parts and finding places to put them with only a dorm room already filled with five crafting tables. So far the attic is being used, but it has the side effect of I better make sure I don't craft an extra one. So far the killer reagent is Nightshade, which can be transmuted from Deep Mushroom, the issue being is that some other item needs like 50 mushroom or so. So far I have not found a place to farm for it like I did for Black Lotus, Red Mandrake, Scrap Iron, Ore, Frost Flower, Myst Wood, Cattails, or Stone Block. My definition of a good area is many spawns in a short distance with a low probability of slipping into a fight. Thus far the best way is help others with battles, get loot, sell it, then hit Bazaar for Mushrooms and hopefully Nightshade. So far I have tried the Dark Cave, just not enough reagents for time spent, and Tree of Life, reagents too spread out, and the side effect of pet-loving friends will pop in on me and expect to do bosses; I hate to say no. AngusFiredust 14:58, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Greater Imp Which boss drop the Greater Imp? --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 21:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC) credits Can you leave credits on pages? like this one http://wizard101.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonspyre_Teleport_Stones so do you need to tell --User:BenjaminStormrunner that? --Tyler225544 01:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) All right Ok, I will remember to do that. Also i noticed that you kept editing the pages I was making. I looked at all of them and saw that it was the categorization you were doing. :O I totally forgot about that lol. I will start to do that now. Also Benjamin the Greater Imp pet is dropped from Baron Mordecai. Jeffrey Icehunter 02:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter O ok I get it XD I am like a noob to this webstie lol. Ok, I think I get it. I guess that little + sign is more important than I thought. Thz for helping me out with this new pages thing. P.S. I noticed that every time I sign the port it puts my name twice. :O Jeffrey Icehunter 02:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Ummm I just saw a gap in the info and im staring at my dragon. i dont know how to edit pages i figured if i put it under discussion some one else could plug it in there A wikia Contributor Someone named A Wikia Contributor is creating Celestia pages. I'm just saying this in case you are not on since it's test realm material currently. i learnt not to do that the hard way LOL. Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 50 Ice Wizard) 23:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Over the rainbow just doin my thing :P I'm gonna assume since the frost giant appears there often due to another quest, that made them change the location... SinisterCookie 06:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia's current look Wow, have you seen the current "new" look of Wikia? Our wiki actually looks different. It looks BETTER! Wikia shouldn't have released the new look so early...I thought it was going to be final. But I guess we were gonna move anyway, right? I do wonder what the Wiki will look like when it's moved. Katherine Deathpants 19:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Boots with speed bonus Boots of the Comet Template not going to work so much with those boots. Did the best I could with conversion. Nebrie 22:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT - Never mind I figured it out. =D Nebrie 22:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Lvl 48 life school quest line Hi, everything's fine with quest line and the order is accurate :-) Ian Owlwhisper 23:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The new skin Hey, I think it's time to take the skin live. Check it out... (I'm on the chat btw) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 15:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Cards I have some rare treasure cards like Death Leprechaun, Jade Oni, and Storm Hound, no pages for them atm, I can't take a picture, would you mind to come take one and crop it? Happy Halloween!Death Lord 20:37, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Iron Golem The Iron Golem has Athames: Novice's Athame Amulets: Rings: Novice's Athame I will delete the Novice's Athame in the rings area --User:BenjaminStormrunner Grandmaster Thaumaturge 00:35, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Valor oh sorry about that :P and yes, "Valor" is the actual name of it SinisterCookie 19:03, October 22, 2010 (UTC) A wiki contributor Here is the IP address173.33.179.173, here is what page they made Quest they are VERY inappropiate, I think they should get a ban, don't you? Thanks!Happy Halloween!Death Lord 01:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How about now How about we meet now.Realm Wu Pet Pavilion area 1. I am amy lifeheart. thx Death Lord Happy Halloween!Death Lord 02:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Rain Colossus No lol I'm just that good at editing jk--Tyler225544 03:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Storm Spells I was checking out the current projects and realized that an awful lot of animations are missing. As it turns out, I can provide every single storm animation, most of the learnable death spells, and some ice. One problem: I suck at uploading pictures and videos. How do I upload the videos I take the right way? Jeffrey Icehunter 03:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter Ok, I'll wait Just a quick question, should I leave it to you guys or try to add them in later? I am not sure about most of the info onthe videos, so I will go check on that. But for now, I will wait untill after the move.--Jeffrey Icehunter 04:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Spell Animations Ok, I will ask again later. I figured that having the immense storm damage boost wouldn't be a good idea. Just wondering, is it possible that I could add either you or some other admin in the game and you could take a video of the spells I cast? I really would like to contribute to the animations. O and as you may have noticed, when I sign, it goes on twice. Why does that happen lol? Jeffrey Icehunter 04:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter